songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Song Contest
'What is the "Random Song Contest" ?' Before sending a song, each broadcaster wishing to participate should read the rules. EN :- The Randomvision is changing continent each edition (the first host city is selected by the votes of participating broadcasters and by previous winners). - The selected artist/group (by internal or national final) must be connected with the country he represents (birth, family, life in this country). - Votes are like Eurovision : from 1 to 7 points, then 8, 10 and 12 points for the favorites of the country. - The participants, for confirm their participation, must complete an online form created by the Contest Administrator.- As this is a fake "online" contest, the participants should not cheat (asking to vote for their song...). Cheating must be reported. - Geo-political vote is accepted, even if it's better to watch the quality of the song, and not the geographic proximity. - The list of countries that have confirmed their participation will be available on the competition website. This list also included the selected artist/group and song . - The selected song can be in any language, even if the choice of the official language of the country is better. - Changing votes is possible, if it does not happen after the deadline. - For the recap, the TV live versions of songs are preferably selected, but if no live TV version is available for a song, video clip or lyrics video will be chosen. - The competition may not exceed 40 countries for each edition and the number of shows will be different in function of the number of participants. - When a country wins, the player can select the host city of the next edition as well as the next country he chooses before others players, for a better choice. The previous winner will always automatically qualified for the final.FR :- Le Randomvision change de continent à chaque édition (la première ville hôte est choisie grâce aux votes des diffuseurs participants, puis par les précédents gagnants).- L'artiste ou le groupe choisi (en interne ou en finale nationale) devra avoir un rapport avec le pays qu'il représente (naissance, famille, vie dans ce pays).- Les votes se font comme à l'Eurovision : de 1 à 7 points, puis 8, 10 et 12 points pour les favoris du pays.- Les participants, pour bien confirmer leur participation, doivent remplir correctement un formulaire en ligne créé par l'administrateur du concours.- Comme c'est un faux concours "en ligne", les participants ne devront en aucun cas tricher en demandant de voter pour leur chanson. Toute tricherie doit être signalée.- Le vote géo-politique est acceptée, même si il faut plus compter sur la qualité de la chanson que sur la proximité géographique.- La liste des pays ayant confirmés leur participation sera disponible sur le site du concours. Sur cette liste figurera aussi l'artiste ou le groupe choisi ainsi que la chanson.- La chanson sélectionnée peut être dans n'importe quelle langue, même si le choix de la langue officielle du pays concerné est préférable.- La modification de votes est possible, tant qu'elle ne se fait pas après la deadline.- Pour les recap, les versions live TV des chansons sont de préférence sélectionnées, mais si aucune version live TV n'existe pour une chanson, le clip vidéo ou la vidéo lyrics sera choisi.- Le concours ne pourra excéder 40 pays à chaque édition et le nombre de shows sera différents en fonctions du nombre de participants.- Lorsque un pays gagne, le joueur peut alors sélectionner la ville de la prochaine édition ainsi que son prochain pays, qu'il choisira avant les autres, pour un maximum de choix. Le précédent gagnant sera toujours qualifié d'office pour la finale.